Jaden and Zane: The Rematch!
by GamingGuy84
Summary: In my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fic, Jaden duels Zane again after the GX Tournament, hoping to succeed where Sheppard and Syrus failed: To bring Zane back from the Darkness!


Hi. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story, and I hope I can make it satisfactory. It is a One Chapter only fic. It takes place right after the end of Season 2, after Jaden saves the world from the Light of Destruction (yeah I'm going with the dub names, I don't mind them). As Zane is about to leave the island, Jaden appears and challenges him to a rematch and hopes he can do what Sheppard and Syrus couldn't: bring the old Zane back from the darkness! For those who wanted to see that happen (and cursed that it didn't), I think you'll enjoy this!

Jaden and Zane: The Rematch!

* * *

Zane Truesdale had enough of these kid's games; he came to the GX Tournament to try out his Underworld Deck and was very pleased with it. He decided not to win and leave the island and use his new deck in the Pro League, where he would at least find a challenge. Just then, right before he got on the boat to leave, his next challenger appeared in a red blazer with shot brown hair and eyes. It was his old classmate and rival: Jaden Yuki. "Zane, wait! You and I have a score to settle!" Zane stopped and turned around to face Jaden. His expression was of cold indifference. "I have wasted enough of my time here Jaden, and I don't intend to stick around any longer." Jaden stared at him angrily.

"The Zane I knew would never have treated Syrus the way you did. He never would've forced his own little brother to wear those shock bands that hurt like hell! He would have dueled with honor and respect!" Zane smiled. "No he wouldn't…guess it's a good thing I'm not _that_ Zane anymore. Otherwise, I never would have become as strong as I am now." Jaden's eyes widened with shock and became angrier. "I don't believe that…the old Zane is still there inside that cruel dark shell of yours, and I'm going to bring him out!" Jaden then inserted his deck in his Duel Disk and activated it, ready for a duel. Zane chuckled. "Do you really think you have a chance? You couldn't beat me in our first duel together, and you barely managed to end our last duel in a draw! What makes you believe you can win this time?"

Jaden smiled confidently. "If there is one thing I'm good at, besides dueling, is saving my friends! And Zane…I'm going to save you from yourself! I challenge you to the ultimate rematch! What do ya say?" Zane continued to smile as he slid his deck in his Duel Disk and activated it as well. "I say…get ready to lose!" They both stood opposite of one another, preparing for their first duel since Zane's graduation. "Duel!" They both shouted as they drew their first 5 cards to begin the duel.

Jaden's LP: 4000

Zane's LP: 4000

"I'll go first!" Zane said as he drew his 6th card. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn. Now let's see how much _you_ have improved since my graduation Jaden!" Zane said as he ended is turn. Jaden nodded as he drew his next card. "Gladly!" He studied his cards for a moment and thought. _'Why didn't Zane play any monsters? He left himself open for a Direct Attack. If I know Zane, he's up to something.' _"Okay Zane, I'm starting things off with the Spell Card, Polymerization! This lets me fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to create…Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A green warrior with a dragon's head as an arm appeared with 2100 attack points. "Now Flame Wingman, attack his Life Points directly!"

Zane was unimpressed with Jaden's assault. "You're as predictable as ever. I activate my Trap: Power Wall!" A purple card with a soldier blocking flames appeared. "I can activate this card when I'm about to receive a Direct attack from your monster. By sending a number of cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can reduce the Damage I would take by 100 x the number of cards I get rid of! I send 21 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the Damage to 0!" He then sends his top 21 cards to his Graveyard to shield himself from Flame Wingman's flame attack. Jaden sighed heavily. "Zane, how could you? You got rid of nearly half your deck!! How can you waste that many cards?!" he shouted. Zane remained expressionless.

"I do what I have too to obtain victory! Get used to it kid! Now, what else are you going to try?" Jaden narrowed his eyes as he studied his cards again. "I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn." Zane laughed at his one time friend. "Pathetic, you call that a move? Watch this!" Zane drew his next card and began his next turn with eagerness to show Jaden he was superior. He smiled at the card he just drew and played it right away. "Try to keep up Jaden, because now I'm taking this duel up a notch! First I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode!" A metal dragon with 1100 attack points appeared. "As long as this card is Face-Up on the field, it is treated as "Cyber Dragon". With that done, I can play a Spell Card called Overload Fusion!" A green card with a picture of an explosion appeared.

"This allows me to remove from play from my field and/or in my Graveyard Fusion Material Monsters listed on a DARK Machine-Type Fusion Monster and Special Summon that Fusion Monster to the field! So now I will remove from play my Proto-Cyber Dragon on the field with my Cyber Kirin, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Laser Dragon, and Cyber Barrier Dragon in my Graveyard to summon…Chimeratech Overdragon!" A huge metal dragon with 6 heads appeared. "But, that monster has no attack points!" Jaden pointed out after Overdragon was summoned. Zane shook his head. "Not for long, thanks to its special effect. My Overdragon gains attack and defense points equal to the number of monsters that were used to summon it times 800! Since I used 5 monsters, my monster's attack and defense becomes 4000!" Jaden opened his mouth in shock as Zane's Overdragon's attack and defense strength went up to 4000 each.

"So that's why you used Power Wall and discarded all those cards: Just so you can summon _that_?" Jaden asked. Zane just smiled evilly. "Like I said, I do what I have too to win no matter the cost! If defeating an opponent means I have to throw out half my deck to play something that can defeat him, so be it." Jaden felt disgusted. "You can't play like that; each card in your deck is vital in a duel! You mistreat your deck…just like you mistreat yourself!" Zane grew angry at Jaden's words. "Shut up! I don't need a lecture from a boy scout like you!" Jaden shook his head again. "No Zane, you don't need a lecture…you need to wake up and realize what you've done, what you've become." Zane sneered. "I have realized what I've become, and I couldn't be happier! Now if you're finished preaching, I'll continue my turn."

Zane returned to playing the game with Jaden feeling more determined to bring him back. "Now then, I'll play another Spell Card: Cyberdark Impact! It lets me return Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel from my Graveyard to my Deck to Special Summon my top monster…Cyberdark Dragon!" A nightmarish metal black dragon with 1000 attack points appeared. "When it is on the field, he can take a Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard and equip it to itself, and not only does it use that dragon as a shield from a monster attack, but it can also take that dragon's attack points and transfer them to Cyberdark's attack points! I choose to equip it with Hell Dragon!" Another dark dragon appears and Cyberdark Dragon attaches it to itself and gains its 2000 attack points, raising Cyberdark's attack points to 3000. "That's not all, Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 more attack points for each monster in my Graveyard. Since my Graveyard has 10 monsters, my dragon gains 1000 more attack points."

(Note: Remember, Zane discarded 21 cards to stop Jaden's attack. Most of them were monsters. When he removed Cyber Kirin, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Keel, and Hell Dragon from his Graveyard, he had 13 cards left in there. The number became 16 after Zane used Power Wall, Overload Fusion and Cyberdark Impact. Those other 3 cards Zane discarded from Power Wall's effect were Spells and Traps.)

Jaden was shocked again as Zane's dragon's attack points went up from 3000 to 4000. Jaden couldn't believe that he was up against two of Zane's strongest monsters, and that they each have 4000 attack points! He was starting to shake a little. Zane noticed and smirked. "What's wrong Jaden? Frightened by my powerhouses?" "No way!" Jaden retorted. Zane wasn't convinced. "Not by buying it. Now then, time to do some damage! Cyberdark Dragon, obliterate his Flame Wingman!" Cyberdark Dragon fired a dark beam from its mouth at Flame Wingman to destroy it, but Jaden was prepared. "I don't think so! I activate a Trap Card too: Negate Attack!" A card with a fiery ring and three beams of light hitting the center is flipped up. "This cancels out your monster's attack and ends your Battle Phase!" A purple shield appears and saves Flame Wingman from Cyberdark Dragon's attack.

Zane grunted. "Lucky move, but it won't happen again. I play a card face-down and end my turn." Jaden was still overwhelmed by Zane's powerful monsters. His hand was shaking as he reached to draw his next card. _'Oh man, I don't know if I can beat those big metal brutes! This is looking really bad.' __**"Don't give up, Jaden."**_ Just then the spirit of his new monster, Elemental Hero Neos appeared. _'Neos?' __**"Remember, you vowed to bring Zane back from the darkness. With the power of Neo Space in your deck, and the courage in your heart, you will succeed. Now draw your next card and fulfill that promise!"**_ After Neos faded, Jaden smiled and felt much more confident. _'Thanks Neos; that was the pep talk I needed! Now its time to show Zane what REAL power is!'_ Jaden's hand stopped shaking and drew his card, and smiled even more when he saw what he drew. Zane noticed Jaden's smile as he drew. "What are you smiling about?

"Oh nothing, I've just drawn the card I needed to knock some sense into you!" Zane narrowed his eyes. "You drew something that can defeat my monsters? I'm not buying your bluff Jaden!" Jaden chuckled. "It's no bluff, and I'll prove it! First I play the Spell Card: Pot of Greed! This let's me draw 2 more cards from my Deck! Now I will activate another Spell Card: Graceful Charity! This lets me draw 3 more cards, but then I have to discard 2." He then drew 3 cards and sent 2 to his Graveyard. "Next, I summon my favorite feline: Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" A ferocious black panther appeared with 1000 attack points. "Then I play the Spell Card: O-Over Soul! This lets me Special Summon a normal Elemental Hero from my Graveyard to the field. I choose my good pal…Elemental Hero Neos!" A strong silver warrior appeared with 2500 attack points.

For the first time in this duel, Zane was surprised. "I see you've added some new cards to your deck since we last dueled, but I don't remember sending that monster to the Graveyard!" He said while pointing at Neos. Jaden still smirked. "I put him in my Graveyard when I played Graceful Charity." A moment later, Zane regain his arrogant look. "Even so, neither one of your new creatures are strong enough to defeat my dragons!" "I know; that's why I'm fusing them together. Neos and Dark Panther, you know the drill…Contact Fusion!" Both Neos and Dark Panther had risen high into the air and glowed brightly when they made contact. Zane watched in awe. "But you can't fuse monsters without Polymerization!" Jaden nodded. "Not usually, but when Neos fuses with a Neo-Spacian, cards like Polymerization are not a requirement." Just as he said this, a new monster appeared; it looked a feline version of Neos with 2500 attack points.

"Zane, say hello to Elemental Hero Dark Neos!" As Dark Neos landed beside Flame Wingman, Zane wondered what good Jaden's new monster would does. "Your new Neos is not any stronger than the old one; it still can't win." Jaden once again shook his head. "Wrong again Zane; it _can_ win. Oh, and I think I'll start with your Chimeratech Overdragon!" Zane looked confused. "What are you talking about? I just told you that your Dark Neos can't beat any one of my monsters." "Take another look at your Overdragon." Jaden replied. When Zane looked at his monster, he was shocked. "What?! My Chimeratech Overdragon's attack points are all gone!!" He stared at Jaden again. "What did you _do_ to my monster?!" he said angrily.

"I didn't do anything...it was Dark Neos' special effect. As long as he is on the field, he can negate the effects of another monster. I decided to make your Overdragon the first one to have its effects negated." Zane couldn't believe that drop-out Jaden pulled off a move like that. "Next, I will equip Dark Neos with the Equip Spell: Instant Neo-Space!" A Spell card with a disk that had a colorful dark circle had appeared. "My Dark Neos returns to my Fusion Deck during my End Phase, but my Instant Neo-Space card will keep him in play! Now that your Overdragon is out of power, I can destroy it. Go Flame Wingman, attack Chimeratech Overdragon!" Once again his Flame Wingman goes on the assault and his flames succeed in blowing up Zane's monster. A huge explosion is followed.

Jaden's LP: 4000

Zane's LP: 1900

Zane was horrorstruck that one of his most powerful cards was destroyed so easily. "My Overdragon! It's gone!" "And it won't go alone! Fortunately for you, since your monster had 0 attack points when it was summoned you are safe from Flame Wingman's special effect. But now that your first monster has been destroyed, Dark Neos can use his effect on your second one!" Zane watched with horror as his Cyberdark Dragon loses the Dragon it was equipped with and all the attack points it had gained, all the way back down to 1000. "No, not my Cyberdark Dragon too!!" Jaden looked sorry for him. "Yes Zane, your other monster has to go…and for more than one reason." Zane stared at Jaden angrily. "What do you mean?" "I'm talking about you dissing your real top monster, Cyber End Dragon, and replacing it with that freak show you have on the field!" Jaden then pointed at Cyberdark Dragon.

"I don't care about Cyber End Dragon anymore! I lost all respect for it weeks ago! My Cyberdark monsters are my ace cards now!" Jaden wasn't convinced. "That is not true, you know that!" Zane merely sneered at Jaden's words. "Zane, you used to admire your cards and respect them, as you did with all the duelists you faced…including me. You always relied on Cyber End Dragon to help you in your duels and you've done well with it. But somehow you lost your true self…" "And do you know _how_ I lost myself?!" Zane shouted, full of anger. Jaden flinched and shook his head. "Then I'll enlighten you. I thought I knew myself, but the moment I lost my Pro League match against Aster Phoenix changed everything! I never felt so ashamed of myself. I always thought I could win any duel I got into by respecting my cards and my opponents. I was _wrong_! Since my defeat, I lost my confidence and began losing duels one after another.

"Then one night, I was given a chance of redeeming myself by engaging in a Underground Duel, a duel thought involve two duelists trapped in a cage with shock bands on their wrists and necks and duel with an audience watching our every move. I hesitated at first, but I had no other option. During that duel, I came to realize that the way I have been dueling all my life was not the way I wanted. I wanted to win no matter what happened. So I gave up my respect and dueled without mercy or remorse. I defeated my opponent and left him lying in the dirt. I have been back in top form ever since! And since acquiring my Cyberdark cards, I have never been more complete." As Zane finished his story, Jaden finally understood what made his old friend change so much.

"I've been through kinda the same thing myself Zane." Jaden said softly. Zane widened his eyes in surprise. "You…did?" The Slifer nodded. "Yeah…after _my_ defeat in my first real duel with Aster, I felt lost too. I had no idea what to do with my life without dueling. I couldn't duel anymore; I just lost what was most precious to me…my passion. I tried to leave Duel Academy, only to be hit by a meteor and sent to another world where I met an alien named Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. He reminded me of what dueling was really about and helped me regain my passion for it. I became my old self again and received my new deck." Jaden said as he looked down at his deck and smiled. "Thanks to him, I've never been stronger. In fact, I defeated Aster right after I got my new cards." Zane was astounded that Jaden defeated the duelist he couldn't beat…and Jaden hadn't become as ruthless as he was to do it.

"If I hadn't had him to guide me back, who knows? I might have turned out no better than you." He faced Zane again with compassion in his eyes. "You didn't change anything about yourself, and still became stronger?!" Zane said incredulously. Jaden nodded. "That's right; I'm strong because I'm sure of myself and in my deck. However, you've forgotten the _real_ you. Remember: Your Cyber End Dragon represents your true self. Listen to the monster that you dueled with for so long; its light will lead you back and conquer the darkness that Cyberdark Dragon represents. And I'll help you do that." Zane looked confused about Jaden's words. "Here we go: Dark Neos…destroy Cyberdark Dragon!" Dark Neos then flew and slashed its claws at Cyberdark Dragon, tearing it to pieces. Another explosion followed.

Jaden's LP: 4000

Zane's LP: 400

During the explosion, Zane was blinded by a strange yet familiar light. It showed itself as a giant metal dragon with 3 heads…Cyber End Dragon. The spirit of Zane's true ace monster appeared before him. Zane was astonished. _'Cyber End Dragon? You…haven't given up on me, after how I have been treating you?'_ Cyber End Dragon roared loudly. Somehow, Zane knew what it was saying, and for the first time in a while…he was truly happy. _'Thank you…I will never disrespect you again, old friend.'_ Cyber End Dragon then vanished in another show of bright light and Zane returned to the duel with Jaden. When Jaden saw Zane's face again after the blast, he was smiling…because Zane was smiling. It wasn't the cruel cold smiled he had recently been accustomed too, but the smile of someone he had returned after being gone for a long time and was happy to be home.

"Zane? Are you alright?" Jaden asked. Zane nodded slowly. "Yes; I feel better than I have in a long time. I thank you for that Jaden." From hearing those words, Jaden knew he had succeeded. "Sweet; I knew you were still there! Now what do you say we continue the duel?" Zane nodded. "I couldn't agree more. I believe it is still your move, Jaden." Jaden nodded as well. "Sure is, but not anymore. Throw down a facedown and end my turn." Jaden placed the last card in his on the field and waited for Zane's move. "Your move Zane!" Zane smiled gratefully. "Alright then, my move!" He immediately played the card he just drew. "First I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 more cards." After he drew his next few cards he smiled warmly. _'Cyber End Dragon, you brought me back with Jaden's help. Now I will repay you…'_ He then made his next move.

"I now play _my_ Polymerization, and I'll use it to fuse the 3 Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon…Cyber End Dragon!!" First there was a burst of light, and then the monster that woke up the real Zane appeared with a massive attack power of 4000. Jaden was happy to see Zane play his true trump card again, but a second later he knew he was in trouble. "Jaden, while your Dark Neos can negate Cyber End Dragon's effect, my monster's attack points don't change like my previous two. But I'm sure this will!" He then activates his facedown card; a Spell card with a stone circle with markings on it. "I play Megamorph, and I'll equip it to Cyber End Dragon!" Suddenly, Cyber End Dragon's attack points shot up to 8000, which left Jaden surprised. "If I equip this Spell card to a monster while my life points are lower than my opponent's life points, that monster's attack points double! Now Cyber End Dragon, attack Elemental Hero Dark Neos!"

Cyber End Dragon's heads were about to fire at Jaden's monster when Jaden activated his facedown too. It was a Spell card that had the picture of two monsters with their fists colliding. "Hold on; I have a facedown too! I activate a Quick-Play Spell called Mirage Cylinder! Here's how it works…I can activate this Spell when one of my Face-Up monsters is the target of your monster's attack, and then I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" Zane was surprised once again, but this time he didn't care. As his life points dropped, he lowered his head and smiled. _'Well done, Jaden. You truly have improved since our last duel…not only have you improved your deck, but your passion for dueling and determination to help your friends increased too.'_

Jaden's LP: 4000

Zane's LP: 0

After the holograms from both sides vanished, Zane walked over to Jaden and lifted his hand toward him. "Thank you Jaden, for helping me back to myself. And congratulations on your victory; it seems you have finally defeated me." Jaden, smiling also, shook Zane's hand. "Hey, your welcome man. After all, friends look out for each other, right?" "Right." They both laughed heartily. While Jaden and Zane headed over back to Duel Academy to straightened things out with Syrus and the others, Zane asked Jaden one more question. "Jaden…" "Yeah?" Jaden asked. "How does it feel to finally beat me in a duel?" Jaden laughed wholeheartedly with his goofy grin with his hand behind his head. "To be honest…it was totally sweet!!" They both laughed again as they walked on to meet up with Jaden's friends, knowing that everything will be alright now.

The End.

Note: While this was my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story, it wasn't my _very first_ story…so please don't flame me if you don't like it! But please tell me what you think. Also, I felt like writing a story about a duel that never took place in the anime but should have. I didn't like the fact that Jaden and Zane never dueled again after the end of Season 1 (and no, their brief skirmish in Season 3 did not count). Like I said above, I hope I did this fic justice. Please send positive reviews and ask me if you want me to write more GX fics. Thanks!


End file.
